The Marauders and Lily Knows About the Future
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: Lily invites James and his immature friends to join her and read a very interesting book called: Harry Potter. As they start to read, they are set forward to the future. 1991.
1. Prologue: Lily’s Birthday Present

**The Marauders and Lily Knows About the Future:**

**Summary: **Lily invites James and his immature friends to join her and read a very interesting book called: Harry Potter. As they start to read, they are set forward to the future. 1991.

**A/N: **All right, here is a _long _**author's note** you might ever get from me. There are many stories like these, but they never go the way I like them to be or it wasn't what I expected. This idea came to me and I thought it was _perfect_—maybe not **perfect **for you fans. Let's see…

This is a James/Lily fan-fiction, but there is a lot to cover before it goes through their relationship, so, it will take time. Let's see what else—hmmm…oh, I almost forgot the **main **reason. Some events in the 1st book might be recognized. I am changing many things (you're being warned). If there is anything else I need to say I'll let you, guys know :)

Okay, I'm officially _obsessed_ writing James/Lily stories lol. Omg, James/Lily is the **new **Draco/Ginny!

I hope you enjoy this lovely story and please review :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I don't own Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone or the rest of the Harry Potter books. Nor do I own Lily or the Marauders.

**Thank You For: **Thanks to JK Rowling for creating a _magnificent _world!

**Chapter 1: **Prologue: Lily's Birthday Present

* * *

It was January 30th and Lily Evans was turning fifteen years old. There was a Hogsmeade trip on her birthday so it was _perfect _for her to have a party with her friends **and **family.

The small redhead asked Dumbledore if she could send a map to her parents to where Hogsmeade was. He was greatly pleased about her plan and agreed. He was to get her parents and take them to Hogsmeade.

The day on her birthday, her, her friends, and family were at Three Broomsticks. The place was incredibly crowded, but Lily managed to have the bestbirthday party ever! Lily was down to one present. Her mother gave her a medium sized box.

"That's from your Grandmother Sandra. She thought you would like it," Lily took the box and ripped the scotch tape that made the box stay closed. Once Lily opened the box, she stared at what was inside curiously. Her friends all leaned forward as well to see why Lily was curious instead of cheerful.

The silence broke by James Potter. Unfortunately, he and his friends came as well. "Harry **Potter**," He smiled widely at Lily.

"Shut it Potter!" Lily snapped.

She looked back down and continued to stare at it. There was five books each one saying Harry Potter, and whatever the title was. On the top of the sack, the title said _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. There was a boy in the front that looked awfully like James. The boy had a broom underneath him and he looked as though he was catching the golden snitch.

Maybe some day she would read them, but at this moment, she wanted to enjoy her birthday.

Days, weeks, even months past by and Lily hadn't read the books. Christmas was just around the corner and Lily was packing her things so she can go home and spend Christmas with her family. She opened her trunk and started looking for something. She reached to the very bottom and saw all five books that her grandmother given her for her birthday. Maybe she could start reading it now.

Lily thought for a moment. She didn't want to read the book in this messy room. She took a quick look around before deciding to go downstairs to the common room.

Holding the book in her arm, she saw the Marauders laughing. Great. How is she supposed to read now? Guess she has to shut Potter and his friends up. She cleared her throat after reaching to the bottom of the stairs. The Marauders kept laughing. She cleared her throat more loudly and said, "Potter!"

James and his friends looked at her with smiles on their faces. Lily wanted to keep her distance from them. It wasn't as if she was afraid of them, her mind turned over and thought this whole thing was stupid.

"Would you please be quite while I read my book?" Lily was sitting on the single comfortable chairs. But, she wished she hadn't said anything.

To her horror, the immature group came and joined her. Lily looked at them as they made themselves comfortably. Lily felt a little embarrassed.

Why wouldn't she? The Marauders were the _hottest _wizards in Hogwarts! They were even hotter than **Lucius Malfoy was! **They were giving her the attention!

I mean, James being the star Quidditch player. Him having messy jet black hair and the glasses. Oh gosh, they took every girl's breath away! He's hazel eyes would light up incredibly, when he's happy, widened his eyes if he's surprised, or scared.

Remus Lupin was the bookworm and always gets a question right. Girls fan over him because his smile. He's probably the 3rd person to the sexiest person. So, that would make James the 1st and Sirius the 2nd.

Sirius Black was next in line. His shoulder length black hair grabbed every girl's attention. He's blue eyes is the main score. He also played Quidditch with James and always seems to be excited, along with James.

Peter Pettigrew is well—decent. Girls are just over him because he's actually friends with James and Sirius. He has a pug face with a lightly pale skin. He tried messing up his hair so he could be like James, but the wavy bright red hair didn't work as much.

"What are you reading about?" James asked with a smile.

"A book my grandmother got for me on my birthday. The one you got so excited about because it had your last name." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can we join you?" Peter's blue eyes lightened up. Lily gave him an awkward smile.

"Umm, sure,"

A moment or two, the Marauders and Lily got themselves comfortable. They made a complete circle by the fireplace. Lily read the title. "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," _

"Ooohhh, it sounds interesting," Peter said cheerfully. James and Sirius hushed him.

Lily opened to chapter one. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

The five of them didn't know _this _specific book was a **very **magical book.

There lives will soon be changed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm _hoping _this chapter **DID **better than my other story of James/Lily. I'm still hurt what someone said about the chapter…anyways, I can _really _feel this story going pretty far, if I get enough reviews. :) so please make me happy and please review :) it would **mean **a lot.

Thanks a lot :D


	2. Going Back to 1991

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2 to _The Marauders and Lily Knows About the Future. _Sorry it took me long to post this up, but there was slight drama going on and they had to be taken care of before anything else happened.

So anyway! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. The **real **happen in the next few chapters. I just need to get some things straight before I continue.

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from there. But I do own Janelle, Ellie, and Kaylee.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: **Going Back to 1991 

Lily was now on page 8. In the previous pages, there were a few comments by Sirius and Peter. And to their surprise, Remus also made a comment.

Lily was surprised when she came across _Petunia. _She strutted over the name about five minutes. Why was _her _**sister **in this story? And she also hoped she doesn't marry that awful man who the author clearly made for her sister.

A few more hours past and Lily almost finished reading the first book. In the Gryffindor common room, around 1:00am, the Marauders and Lily fall asleep. Remus and Peter took the small armchairs, Sirius was spread out on the couch, and Lily and James were sleeping next to each other.

They were facing each other, not afraid to be close to each other. James had wrapped his arms around Lily and that seemed to make them much closer. Lily cuddled in his arms; not really knowing she was sleeping in her somewhat enemy's arms.

Oh, but the next few hours she was going to know.

**7am:**

Lily stirred in someone's arms. She wondered why on earth was her arms wrapped around herself. Maybe it was because she was cold. She heard faint movement around her but she was too tired to open her emerald eyes.

It was then she heard a loud thud. She wiggled herself out, but managed to bang her head on something stiff. Her eyes shot open and stared back at a pair of hazel eyes who liked shocked and happy all the same. Finally, realizing it was James, she screamed so loudly, that most of the Gryffindor students came downstairs.

"_What did you do!?_" Lily shouted at James. James stood, fixed his appearance and then spoke.

"I didn't do anything. We all fall asleep and as I remember it were _you _that snuggled against me." James shot back. Lily gave him a disgusted look.

"**Snuggled! **Why on earth would I snuggle with _you?_"

"Because he's so hot," said a girl. They looked at the girl, James giving the girl a half smile, and Lily looking very upset.

"Stay away from me Potter, and I mean it," She pointed her index finger directly at him. James was use to these kinds of threats. It wasn't the first, soon after she would come back and bother the Marauders, even though he didn't _mind_ her company.

The Marauders and the audience watched Lily take her leave. She stomped upstairs to get ready for class. James couldn't help but smile. Not only he got to hold Lily in his arms, but he absolutely loves how she looks in the mornings, especially, now.

Most of her hair was all on one side in a knot. Her cloak was hanging loosing off her shoulders and her tie was missing. Even though she looked like a mess, he still loved her.

* * *

Lily opened the Girl's dormitory and closed it shut. She wanted everyone to know she was angry and then she could make a whole story about how James Potter needed to die.

Her three friends, Janelle, Ellie, and Kaylee were all sitting on Ellie's bed. They knew it was Lily since she was the _only _one who made **such **loud appearances. They were talking before their best friend interrupted them.

Ellie had blonde hair that reached to her mid back. Her eyes were really uncommon they were a shade of lavender. She normally doesn't read books but would do it if she has too. She has an obsession crush on Sirius Black since first year. She had 'claimed' he gave her a stunning smile and then winked.

Kaylee had caramel hair with slights of blonde highlights (it was natural). Her eyes were hazel and she thought her and James were meant to be because they both had the same eye color. Kaylee loves to read and wishes someday she would be a librarian.

Janelle was Lily's number one best friend. Lily could trust Janelle with _anything _and Janelle can depend on Lily as well. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes as well. Unlike Kaylee, she didn't believe her and James were meant to be. Janelle has this major crush on Remus Lupin and tries her best to win him over, but when his friends question her, she's in denial.

Lily made her way to her three friends and sat down between Janelle and Ellie.

"What happened?" Janelle asked.

"It's Potter that's what happened," Lily said angrily.

"What did he do?" asked Kaylee with wide-eyed. She was anxious to know what happened.

"Well, the Marauders and I were reading this book my grandmother gave me for my birthday, remember?" she looked at her friends. They nodded. "Well, I went downstairs to find the Marauders there. I couldn't really read my book without hearing what they were saying, so I told Potter to shut it and before I knew they all gathered around me."

"Peter had asked if they could join me and I slightly agreed."

Janelle pursed her lips tightly, Ellie's eyes lightened up and her mouth were slightly opened, and Kaylee covered her mouth. Lily didn't notice either of her friend's actions.

"It was around midnight when we all fall asleep. And the next morning I woke up to find Potter and me sleeping next to each other." Kaylee let out a squeak. "He also made a move and decided to wrap his arms around me while I was sleeping!" Lily said darkly.

Lily's friends laughed. They laughed so hard that it made Lily more upset. "What is wrong with you people? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Lil, if you asked the Marauders to join you to _read _then you basically gave yourself away." Janelle said in between laughs.

"No I did not!" Lily shouted.

"Go take a shower Lil, it looks as if you had fun last night." Ellie said.

"Way, way too much fun," Kaylee laughed.

Lily whacked Ellie and Kaylee with a pillow and then headed to the bathroom, but before she got inside, Kaylee threw the pillow back at her. Lily's head bounced off the wall as she stumbled inside the bathroom. Her friends laughed louder.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when all classes ended and throughout the whole day, James could not get his mind off the book Lily read last night. 

He had married Lily, thank God, she saw the light in him and had a child together named Harry. Oh how James loved his son, even though he doesn't actually know him quiet yet. The thing that really caught him was when he and Lily died by the Dark Lord.

James would have thought he was going to grew old and be with Lily for the rest of his life. But knowing he was going to die from the Dark Lord, he was soon going to change that.

Knowing exactly what James was thinking, Remus always has to go back to reality. "You know you can't change anything." Remus said at the Gryffindor table. James was in the middle of making his special James Sandwich when his werewolf best friend commented.

"Why not?" James whined.

"Because it's your and Lily's destiny. If you change it then who knows what's going to happen in the future,"

"We will all live," James said simply.

"It doesn't work that why James," Remus was now getting frustrated.

"Ah who cares Moony, it's not like the future is going to know what's going to happen. Besides, it slowly develops its way as we live." Sirius shoved the rest his sandwich down his throat. He's friends glared at him.

"Okay the first sentence makes no sense, but the last one, you do have a point." Remus went on. "_But _we are in danger as we know it,"

"What? How?" cubby Peter said quietly. 'What' and 'How' the only words he could say.

"Well, we already know what happened in the future. We know that Lily and James were killed by the Dark Lord. That right there can change a lot."

The rest of lunch was quite for the Marauders. Normally, this doesn't happen. Because for one, they always talk. This had all reminded them that one time when Remus yelled at the three of them for giving him detention when they cheated in class in Professor McGonagall's case.

The only time they talked was if they wanted something from one another, like, "Would you please pass the fruit salad,"

* * *

Lily and her friends were walking around the hall. Classes were over, lunch was over, and there was nothing else to do. The girls walked around hoping to find something interesting. Lily was hoping none of her friends would mention Potter—oh, wait she spoke too soon. 

"Lily, you have to apologize to James you know to make him feel better." Janelle said.

"Yeah, at lunch, I saw him deep, deep in thought." Ellie said.

"He also looked somewhat sad," Kaylee quickly added.

Lily wanted to tell her friends they were all wrong. She knew why Potter was sad, because from the book last night. Lily was also upset she wasn't going to see the whole world because she had died, **and **she wasn't going to see her son grew up. She sighed in depression.

"Are you mad?" Lily wasn't ready to tell her friends quiet yet. So, she decided to go the other route.

"Come on Lil, maybe it can change James's mood," Janelle suggested.

"I doubt it," Lily whispered.

"Go do it," Janelle demanded. Lily sighed in defeat.

"Ooohh, perfect moment. Here he comes!" Ellie shouted and before Lily knew it; her friends took off laughing down the hall.

"Stupid prats," She said coldly.

Potter and his friends were talking. Lily noticed Potter's eyes lightened, but she knew better. Those eyes never lasted long. She took a deep breath before approaching the Marauders.

"Hello guys," Lily said. They turned and saw Lily. They all smiled. James seemed to avoid Lily's glare. This slightly took Lily back.

"I just wanted to say that I was—Potter—I'm sorry that I yelled at you this morning. You took me by surprise that's all," The whole time Lily's eyes were fixed on the ground, but after she was finished, she slowly turned her gaze back to Potter.

He never met her glaze and Lily was slightly hurt.

_Why should I care? _Lily repeatedly thought in her mind

"I accept," James said without looking at her.

"Can you please look at me when you say it," Lily pleaded. She obviously, didn't notice but James's friends did, they all dropped their jaws. Lily _never _**pleads.**

"If you say it wasn't my fault," James looked at her.

"Okay, it's not your fault," Lily said. James lightened up, even his hazel eyes. Lily felt a butterfly fluttered inside her stomach.

"Lily, go out with me," James smiled widely. His friends groaned.

"Oh, Potter you ruined the moment!" Lily shouted.

"Well hey you marry me at the end, don't you?" James smirked.

"Only because you were the last guy on earth," Lily snapped back.

Then suddenly, there was a loud bang as if a bomb had smacked right into Hogwarts. Lily and the Marauders all slammed into the wall. They all held tightly against the wall, as there was a force of wind circulated their air.

It was hard for them to all breath properly. It was as if the wind was taking their lives. After a few seconds, the wind stopped. There was another loud bang and by this threw the Marauders and Lily on the corridor floor.

It took them a few minutes to stand up straight. They managed to make it to the wall and all lined up against it.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Sirius breathed heavily.

"I don't know," Remus said.

"Come on, let's head back to the Gryffindor common room," Lily said. She pushed herself off the wall and she stumbled for a moment, before catching her balance. The boys followed her lead.

They were close to the Gryffindor tower when they saw two small boys running towards them. They stood aside letting the two boys pass them. There was a small boy, but rather tall to be a first year with tamed red hair, almost like Lily's. He was slightly pale in the face. The boy next to him was another boy with messy jet black hair. He wore round glasses and was also pale due to the fact he was running.

They ran past the Marauders and Lily, but didn't notice to see their appearances.

"Potter, that boy looked awfully like you," Lily said.

"I know, that's weird." James said.

Pushing the thought of a boy looking like him, James approached to the Fat Lady. She also didn't notice James's appearance like the other two boys.

"Lion's Pride," James said. The Fat Lady stared into space. "Lion's Pride," James said a bit louder. The Fat Lady remained still.

"Why is she not responding?" Peter asked curiously. James ignored him and shouting at the Fat Lady.

"Oh come on! Are you paying me back from pulling a prank on you two months ago?" James screamed at it. Lily gasped.

"You pulled a _prank _on the **Fat Lady**!"

"Yeah. She got really annoying. She told me I shouldn't be out after curfew; I was so upset that I invented a prank that was up my sleeve." James responded. He put his head on the portrait apparently, out of breath.

"He also got a worth of two months of detention from McGonagall," Remus tried not too laugh.

"Hey James, look at your head?" Peter pointed his cubby finger at James's head. Everyone else looked.

"What? What is she doing with my head!?" James snapped.

"It's _not_ what she's **doing** to your head, but it's you what's doing to **your** head?" Remus said.

James looked up from his head and saw nothing but his forehead. "What's its doing? I can't see," James said. He was slightly scared. What was happening to him?

"It's like as if your head is going through the portrait," Remus said in disbelief.

"What!?" James shouted. Not saying anymore, James accidentally, pushed himself inside the portrait. He shrived when he felt his body disappearing through an object. It was almost as if he had his invisibility cloak.

"James…..Potter!" He's friends and Lily shouted, after seeing James going through the portrait.

"Go after him I suppose," Sirius said. Without hesitation, Sirius jumped in and landed on top of James, who was about get up.

"Get off me," James shoved Sirius off him.

"That's so weird," Sirius said as he examined the Gryffindor common room.

Soon after, Remus, Lily, and Peter appeared by their side.

"Did Dumbledore come up with that? You know it's not safe just to go through a portrait like that. What if you weren't a Gryffindor?" Lily questioned.

"Maybe it's only pacifically, for Gryffindor's," James responded.

"Hey guys, come and look at this," Sirius said.

They were the only ones in the Gryffindor tower, which was kind of a surprise. But the emptiness didn't quite hit them yet. They had something else to worry about.

It says January 26th 1991." Sirius pointed out at the _Daily Prophet_ that led on an armchair's arm.

Lily gasped and then soon after everyone else gasped, expect for Peter.

"So," Peter asked. He wondered why his friends gasped. His friends looked at him as if he was insane.

"So," Sirius said.

"So," James also said.

"So, this is year 1991." Remus said.

"So, our year is 1965," Lily finished the final sentence, Peter gasped in horror.

"We're in 1991?"

They all nodded their heads. Peter gasped again.

**

* * *

A/N: **I know in the beginning I went straight to the point, but to be honest, _everyone _who has done this kind of thing has read straight from the book, and I really didn't want to do that. It was going to take so much time. And also, page 8 in _Sorcerer's Stone _is when baby Harry comes. 

The ending wasn't so _great. _But I didn't know how to end it, lol. I mentioned two characters a redhead and jet black hair. I big wild guess, its Harry and Ron. I got the idea of them running down the corridor (in the 1st movie), so the marauders and Lily got a slight hint of the children in the future.

Thank you for those who reviewed. I loved them very much! And thank you for those who added them to your favorites:D I am very well pleased :)

And before I forget, _they _had finished reading the 1st book and somehow it's going to be a big part in this story. You'll understand later on in the chapters.

Please review


	3. Wondering What to Do

**A/N: **I know it has been weeks since I updated this story. But I've been _real _busy. And a lot of **drama **I might add. I haven't completely forgotten the story, but I'm slowly loosing the interest. Not to worry though, it will soon be back and I could start writing the story again. I do have chapter 4 written and ready to for posting. Depend, on how many _reviews_ I get and also how **many** those who want me to continue. That also gets me going :D

For the meantime, I have written _three_ other stories. 2 of **Draco/Ginny** and 1 of **Blaise/Ginny**. So, if you're also into those then go ahead and read them. I haven't posted any of them yet. But if you want to know what the story is going to be about, then go to my profile. It will explain everything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters you might _recognize_. But I **do** own Lily's friends.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Wondering What to Do, and Dumbledore's Discovery 

After discovering they were in 1991, they all seemed to have fun running down the corridors without being noticed or heard. They spotted students coming out of classrooms and no one still noticed their appearance. Even if they did, the students would think Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily were part of the 'cling.'

Lily was singing a muggle song unaware she was heading straight towards three students. She bumped in between two boys and landed on her bum. The Marauders ran after her.

"Lily, are you all right?" James asked worriedly.

But Lily didn't respond. Her emerald eyes were fixed on a pair of her own. She stared with a shock expression upon her delighted face. She stared at a boy who liked exactly like James.

_Could this be Harry? _Lily thought.

The Marauders also looked at what she was looking at and all dropped their mouths.

"Ron, did you feel that?" asked the twin James Potter. The redhead boy who claimed to be Ron gave twin James Potter an uncertain look.

"No," said the boy simply.

"I'm sure I felt someone running into me," the twin James Potter shook off the thought and turned to the bushy hair girl.

"Harry, you can't possible sneak out of Hogwarts, _especially, _after curfew."

"Oh hell no he isn't!" Lily shouted. She stood up and before she had time to react, James pulled her aside, away from his twin.

"Come on, we need a secret hide out," Remus whispered.

As they dragged Lily away from the scene, she looked back to see her son smiling at the bushy hair girl. Lily couldn't help but to see her son. She felt overexcited about the fact she got to see her son.

She also couldn't help to think he looked awfully, like James. And the smile. Looked exactly like his as well. Lily slightly smiled about this.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked after they came across an empty corridor.

"To the Room of Requirements," Remus said.

No one said a word until they reached the Room of Requirements. "I heard you could come up with a password with a big amount of people, in case we forget what we are thinking of." Remus turned back to face the others.

"Okay, how about Sirius is sexy," Sirius, said with a stupid smile.

"Oh God," Lily gagged.

"How about no," Remus said rudely.

"What about Lion's Pride. Since that was our password back in our time," James said.

"James! You're _finally _thinking!" Remus smiled. James rolled his eyes. "All right, everyone think of a dormitory, and in Lily's case think of a girl dormitory." Lily nodded.

They all closed their eyes at once and started to think of a dormitory…a girl's dormitory… Very slowly, there was a door visibly appearing through the stone-wall. After the door appeared, Remus said, "Lion's Pride," and the door opened.

The dormitory was a duplicate of the Gryffindor common room. The two couches, a large couch, a fireplace, stairs all in the same place. They each smiled and raced each other to the stairs.

Nothing had come to mind that their lives were now in 1991 and not in 1965. Not even in Remus's mind. As long as they had each other was all that mattered. They also didn't know that someone knew about their existence. And another was on its way.

James and Lily's son Harry had a small feeling someone had ran into him. But when he looked around to find who it was, there was no one. He had to shrug it off because he didn't want his two friends to think he was insane.

**

* * *

1965: **

Janelle, Ellie, and Kaylee were running down the hall. They had panicked, pale faces on their faces.

It had been an hour since they ditched Lily with the Marauders. When they returned back to get Lily they found her missing, even the Marauders. They checked everywhere. Ellie checked outside, Janelle checked the Gryffindor tower, and Kaylee checked the Room of Requirements.

The three girls met up in the main Gryffindor corridor and started searching for them in the halls. They were nowhere to be found.

They reached to Dumbledore's office. Janelle said the password quickly. The gargoyle was moving very slowly and Janelle was growing impatient. Her best friend could be in danger and the gargoyle was wasting her time.

"Ugh hurry up!" Janelle shouted at the gargoyle.

"Just go through, who cares," Ellie said.

Janelle squeezed herself through the small gap and started running up the small steps. Her friends by her side.

"Professor Dumbledore, please open the door! It's an emergency, please Professor!" They pounded on the door as if their lives were at sake. The kind, twinkling eyes, Professor Dumbledore opened the door. The three girls were caught off guard and fall forward, Dumbledore stepped back.

"What brings you lovely ladies to my office?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Professor, Lily and the Marauders are missing!" Ellie shouted.

"She means, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are missing," Janelle said. She then shouted in fear. "Their missing! We looked _everywhere_ for them but they are **nowhere** to be found!"

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes stared curiously at the girls. He didn't say anything for awhile. He put his long fingers beneath his chin and seemed to be deep in thought.

He paced around his room still thinking. He reached to his desk and went to sit down. The girls did the same, looking at their headmaster with worried looks.

"Where was the last place you seen them?" He suddenly asked.

"It was after lunch sir. We were telling Lily she should apologize to James from last night. But she refused." Ellie stopped. Kaylee continued.

"We saw James and his friends coming so we left Lily with them, and then that was the last time we seen her." Kaylee sobbed.

"What did Miss Evans and Mr. Potter did last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily had gotten a book from her grandmother for her birthday. The book was called Harry Potter. James, his friends, and Lily stayed up all night reading it and the next morning, Lily woke up to find James's arms wrapped around her waist." Janelle responded. Dumbledore let out a chuckle.

"Oh those two always crack me up." Dumbledore continued to laugh.

"Albus!" screamed Professor McGonagall. They all looked to see her standing by the doorway looking angry. "I heard a few students saying Potter and his friends have gone missing." Kaylee let out a whimper.

"I was just going to find out where they were." Dumbledore responded. "Lets see, let's work some magic," Dumbledore said to himself.

He closed his eyes and blocked anything that might disrupt his contraction. The blackness in front of him was slowly appearing a scene.

The place seemed to be very colorful and full of light. He noticed it was a common room, Gryffindor to be exact, but knew it wasn't the real Gryffindor common room. He saw beneath it—it was the Room of Requirements.

The scene showed messy jet black hair, a shoulder length black hair, a nice neat combed brown hair, a messy red hair, and another red hair, but this one was much longer. It happened to be Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

They were laughing and enjoying a game of whacking each other with fluffy pillows. Thousands of feathers were blasted from the pillow as fresh new ones floated in the air. The feathers were spread out in the common room, it seemed as though it was snowing inside.

The scene slowly faded away and then soon after there was blackness once again. Dumbledore opened his eyes and stared directly at the three girls who looked worried. Professor McGonagall was standing beside them, but remained standing.

"What happened? Did you see them?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Dumbledore half smiled. McGonagall let out a relief. "They seemed to be back in time, the future I might add," Dumbledore said.

"The future!" Janelle, Kaylee, Ellie and McGonagall shouted once.

"The book they have read must have pulled them back to year 1991, when Lily and James's son goes to Hogwarts. Maybe they were meant to go back in time to change whatever that was to come." Dumbledore said more to himself then to a professor and the three students.

"But _why_ **now,** Albus," McGonagall asked.

"We could only guess," Dumbledore said simply. Dumbledore made a small mental note he should write to himself to notify himself in the near future.

**

* * *

A/N: **I know Dumbledore didn't get a pacific date when he looked into the future. He just _automatically_ knew right there and then. Just letting you know it's a **fan-fiction**. Dumbledore is going to know things that aren't so clear—just warning you all. 

So, this is my last update before I continue on with a different story. This might not happen. I might just _**randomly**_ post a chapter (that's how I am :D). So whatever happens be on the look out!

I'm done sooo yeah…LOL

Please review!

Make me smile awesome fans from around the world :)

-_Forbidden Lily_


	4. Meeting James and Lily's Son

**The Marauders and Lily Knows About the Future: **

**A/N: **I do have to say this story will have many chapters. I'm going through all seven books—so be warned.

**Summary: **Lily invites James and his immature friends to join her and read a very interesting book called: Harry Potter. As they start to read, they are set forward to the future. 1991.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the HP characters or the fabulous books Mrs. Rowling has created.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Meeting James and Lily's Son

**1991: **

The next day, after taking showers and came downstairs to the common room, Remus suggested something.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore about our approval. He might help us get back to our time."

"But I don't want to go back," Said James and Sirius.

"Yeah, me too," Lily pouted. Remus looked at them.

"We can't stay here. It's not our time." Remus said.

"So, in this time we are older." Sirius said smartly.

"We are going to Dumbledore and that's final," Remus is sternly.

"You should listen to Remus if I were you," Peter said. He then took off when he saw James and Sirius chasing him out of the common room. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Boys will always be boys," She said to herself. She laughed and then followed after them.

Shortly after, they stood in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle. "What's the password?" Peter asked. Remus gave out the password from their time.

"Sherbet Lemon," the gargoyle slid to the side.

"Who knew he has the same password in this time too," Sirius commented.

The small space to the steps to the door wasn't enough room for all five of them. Lily was in the front, knocking on the door. James and Sirius were either side of her, and Remus and Peter were on the steps.

They heard a soft tone voice traveling their way. It said, "Come in," very nervously, Lily opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore may we speak—with—with you," Lily blinked for a few times wondering if her eyes were seeing things.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk smiling widely at them. Next to him was what Lily stopped. There stood a tall, very pale man with greasy shoulder length hair. He was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Of course you may," Dumbledore responded. He turned to the man that was beside him. "Severus may you excuse us for a moment."

Dumbledore and Snape ignored the five student's loud gasp. Snape nodded and said, "Yes, sir," He walked past Lily. She stood aside allowing him to walk past him. She then heard the door shut and then looked at Dumbledore.

"State your names," It was a sudden question, but they all hoped Dumbledore knew they were from the past.

"Lily Evans,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"James Potter,"

'Sirius Black,"

"Peter Pettigrew,"

Dumbledore blinked about a moment or two and then broke into a smile. "I was wondering when you five were going to show up," He smiled warmly at them.

They all sighed in relief and rushed to Dumbledore's office as if they were lost children. "Dumbledore, please you got to help us. We don't know how we got here?" Lily panicked. Dumbledore's warm smile slowly faded. He cleared his throat and stuck out his boney hand.

"Have a seat," They sat. "You five have peaked through your future lives," Dumbledore began.

"But we didn't mean too!" Peter shouted in fear. He's friends shushed him.

"Mr. Pettigrew is right. You all didn't know it would lead to your future. Now, tell me, how many of the books have you read before arriving in 1991?"

"We only read one book sir," Remus said quietly. Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, only one book doesn't make you know about your whole future." Dumbledore started to mumble to himself. Lily was the only one who broke him away.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore," She said shyly. He looked at her. "Why are we here?" This seemed to be on everyone's mind. They looked at Dumbledore hoping he would know the answer.

"You're here to change fait," Dumbledore responded.

No one said anything for a long time. The only sound in Dumbledore's office was his pet bird named Flawkes. The students were actually scared to ask anymore questions, thinking they were all going to die.

Around 20 minutes, Dumbledore spoke. It seemed to brighten the mood, but not exactly. "Has anyone noticed your appearances?"

"No sir," Remus said.

"But only one," Sirius responded before Dumbledore could.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Me and Lily's son," James responded. Dumbledore's blue eyes started to twinkle.

"He actually didn't quiet see us. Lily had accidentally bumped into him and his friend. He's friend didn't feel anything, but Harry did,"

"He must have felt your presents," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Sir, are we visibly to _everyone, _except for Lily and James's son?" Remus's voice went into a small whine. But of course, no one noticed.

"I'm afraid so. For now, it's only Harry and I who sees you, but as time pass on, hopefully, someone else would."

"Like who?" Sirius asked.

"The people you're most around with," Dumbledore said no more. If he said anymore, he might give each of the students a heart attack if he dared to say they were to never go back to their year. Unless, there was a miracle, but miracles wasn't going to happen quiet yet.

"Uh Professor Dumbledore," Peter's voice was shaking. "You said hopefully someone would notice us, besides Harry. Well, just by that, how long are we supposed to stay here?"

Dumbledore felt he's heart sank. "For as long as the Dark Lord lives." He said quietly. They all gasped.

"That could be for years!" Sirius complained.

"Maybe. There are times where you can visit back to your time period, but that's a possibility."

"Sir, what about school? How are we going to learn?" Remus panicked. He's friends gave him weird looks and Dumbledore smiled.

"How old are you?"

"15," all students responded.

"Then you will attend all 5th year classes. No one can see you or hear you so you won't have a problem to identity yourselves. If you have questions on your assignments come and ask me," Dumbledore smiled again. Remus also seemed to smile.

"Now, the most important thing is to go talk to Harry. He needs to know you are all here."

They each nodded their heads.

* * *

Peter, who was cowing over the couch, Remus, Sirius, Lily and James all squeezed themselves on the one couch. They left the other two single chairs unattended. They looked around the Gryffindor common room nervously.

They all seemed to be nervous over something. Lily and James were nervous about meeting their son, who they only knew for a year. They had nothing to say to him and that upset the both of them.

Sirius was somewhat nervous, but he was also anxious. Was Harry going to be like his father James (a prankster)? Remus had a million questions to ask, but he couldn't pick which one to pick, and Peter, well, he was always nervous and scared.

They heard noises from the portrait hole. They froze in their thoughts, hoping it would be Harry.

"Harry, how can you _forget _your Potion book?" said a girl. There appeared in the shadow was Harry, and he's two friends, the two they saw yesterday.

"Oh come on Hermione, maybe Harry forgot it because he didn't want to _study _for Potions," said the redhead boy. Both Harry and the redhead boy smiled stupidly.

The room was quite. Lily had the chance to show her appearance. "Pssst!" Harry was the only one who heard the small noise. He looked at Lily with a blank expression. It hurt Lily to see her son not running up to her and giving her a huge hug.

Harry tore he's away from her and the other people she was with and turned back to his friends.

"I'll meet you guys there," Harry said. He's two friends nodded without asking why. As soon as they left, and making sure they were gone, Harry sat on the single chair and stared at the people in front of him.

"Who are you guys?" Harry managed to say. He was kind for scared.

"We are from the past—" said Sirius, he's friends all shushed him. Harry widened his eyes.

"What?" He was showing he was scared. _What if they were bad people_? Harry thought. _But then why does that boy look exactly like me? _Harry questioned.

"Harry," Lily began.

"You know my name?" Harry widened his eyes even more, but then the sudden shock disappeared quickly. "Oh wait, everyone knows my name. I'm the boy-who-lived." He said causally.

Lily began to cry. How could she leave her son like that? She had to blame the Dark Lord for this. James and Sirius comforted Lily.

"Why is she crying? Did I say anything wrong?" Harry looked awfully confused. James left his friend comfort Lily as he looked at Harry.

"Harry, I'm James Potter," James tried to ignore his son's gasp. He looked at Lily instead. "And this is Lily Pot—I mean Evans. We are your parents,"

Harry widened his eyes and gasped for air. He then fainted. He landed on the floor as the rest of them stared at him with wide-eyed.

"What should we do?" Lily asked

"Everyone just calm down. He just fainted because he's shocked, that's all. Nothing to fear," Remus said.

They quickly rushed to Harry and gently started to wake him. When he opened his eyes, he stared into he's own reflection. "Is this a joke?" asked little Harry.

"No of course not," James said. He extended his hand. Harry gave it a curious look before taking it. James pulled him up and they both stared at each other.

"If you're really my father, then what year did you die?" Harry crossed his arms and waited patiently for a responds.

"Uh—oh—umm,"

"1981," Lily said. James and Harry looked at her.

"Lily!" James shouted.

"Okay, that was an easy question." Harry said. He thought of another question.

"Harry, we are only 15 years old who traveled to the future for an unknown reason. Dumbledore said we are here to change fait, but I doubt that won't happen, but let's see." James was scared that he's son didn't believe who he was, but then again, _would _believe him if he was in Harry's place?

Harry blinked for a moment. "You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Harry really looked up to Dumbledore and if they seen him around this time, then he might as well believe they were telling the truth.

"Of course we do. Dumbledore is like a hero to us," James responded. Harry seemed to smile at this.

"Dad!' He shouted excitedly.

"Harry!" James shouted excitedly too.

Like father and like son, they ran up to each other and hugged tightly. Soon after, Lily enjoyed in. The three of them all cried out of happiness.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter stared with smiles on their faces. Each in their hearts, they all hoped they can change fait and once again, James, Lily, and Harry could be a happy family.

They happy sobs stopped. Harry suspected more people in the room. He looked to his left and saw the rest of the Marauders.

"Mum, dad, who are those people?" Harry whispered. James smiled.

"Harry, those are my friends."

"Hi Harry, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus shook Harry's hand. Harry nodded.

"Hey Harry!" Sirius shouted excitedly. "I'm your father's best mate," Harry smiled, since that was all he could do at the moment.

The shaking, cubby Peter was next. He was slightly taking holding out his hand, afraid Harry would refuse. This reminded Harry of Professor Quirrell.

"I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you Harry," Harry gave him a warm smile; this seemed to lighten up Peter, but not as much.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took long to be updated. I had a lot going on and was also figuring out chapter 5. But not to worry, I'm almost finished with it, I have a great idea for it.

And if you're a Draco/Hermione fan, I got a new story called _What is Love? _I promise, the story is worth reading :pinky swear: :)


	5. 9:5:08 Attention

**Attention: **

**A/N: **It has come to my attention that I may not be able to finish _The Marauders and Lily Knows About the Future. _It's not because I lost interest, but I have a senior project at my school that I need full focus. I can not have any distractions within this line.

This story has actually gone very well, but since I have not update for quite awhile know I feel horrible doing this.

There will be hope in this story once again. Also, for clear warning, I'm planning on writing this story again once everything in my social life gets settle in. I can't promise anything.

Sorry for closing this story, but it's only for the best, in case for those who had not reviewed or that does not have an account on fan-fiction. This story is not completely over, but only for now, it's on term leave.

Until then, fill free to read my other stories or the previous chapters from the stories.

Forever Hold,

Forbidden Lily


End file.
